¿Nunca más?
by Mitsuki-06
Summary: Un accidente, un accidente que casi los lleva al borde de la muerte a ambos, era lo único que necesitaban para recapacitar. [One Short] [RocketShipping]


**Pairing: RocketShipping.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

~O~O~O~O~O~

La nieve caía sin cesar cubriendo de un hermoso color blanco todo lo que tocase. Lo que había empezado como una pequeña nevada, pronto se estaba convirtiendo en una enorme tormenta.

En una cabaña a mitad del bosque las cosas no marchaban nada bien, a decir verdad, iban de mal en peor.

-James…- Murmuró la pelirroja con un nudo en el corazón de solo ver el estado muy herido de su compañero y amigo. El peli-azul estaba inconsistente, lleno de vendajes improvisados en su extremidades, leves quemaduras se podían ver en su pálido rostro. Estaba acostado sobre el frío piso de madera, solo siendo cubierto por una pequeña manta, su Inkay no se alejaba de su lado, al igual que Gourgeist de Jessie se mantenía al lado de su entrenadora, quien estaba arrodillada a un lado de James, en un intento por que mantuviera la calma.

Una lágrima se escapó por el ojo derecho de la pelirroja, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, simplemente no podía porque en verdad ella era la culpable de que su compañero haya terminado en un estado tan deplorable.

 **~FlashBack~**

 _-Enserio, Jessie, esta cosa es demasiado inestable, le faltan piezas y algo que me garantice que no explorará- con preocupación demasiado notoria en su voz, James examinaba detenidamente el robot que estaban construyendo, idea de la pelirroja de un nuevo plan para atrapar a Pikachu._

 _-¡Tonterías, James! ¡Esta cosa es cien por ciento segura, lo sé porque yo misma lo diseñé!- río la ladrona orgullosa de su "obra maestra"._

 _-Eso es lo que me preocupa…- susurró James al pokemon felino que tenía al lado, este asintió estando completamente de acuerdo con el peli-azul. -Te apuesto mi cena de un mes, a que esta cosa ni siquiera encenderá- le susurró Meowth. Como contestación recibió un "Trató hecho" seguido de un choque de puños/patas para cerrar el trato._

 _-Haber, haber. ¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes dos?- escucharon una voz que de solo oírla les helaba la sangre. Voltearon a ver con lentitud, topándose con la única mujer del equipo sosteniendo una llave inglesa de forma amenazante._

 _-¡De nada!- respondieron nerviosos ambos al unísono mientras inconscientemente se abrazaban del puro miedo._

 _~O~O~O~O~_

 _A pesar de las constantes advertencias de su compañero, Jessie no hizo caso alguno, estaba orgullosa y confiada de que ese robot sería quien les diera la victoria esta vez, que funcionaria a su cien por ciento, que está vez si lograrían atrapar a la rata eléctrica… que gran equivocación._

 _-¡James!- Gritaron la pelirroja y el gato al unísono, Jessie le había pedido a James que probara su creación, solo para que el mismo se diera cuenta de la "majestuosidad" de la maquina. Esa cosa soltaba chispas, andaban completamente descontrolada y parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría estando el peli-azul aun adentro._

 _El robot calló de cara al piso, Jessie y Meowth llegaron corriendo a intentar sacar a James de ahí, pero se les hacía imposible, la cabina estaba atorada, al parecer había recibido varios golpes bastantes profundos y por eso no abría._

 **~Fin del FlashBack~**

Luego de varios intentos y forcejeos había logrado abrir la cabina, pero su compañero estaba muy herido e inconsciente, probablemente con varios huesos fracturados.

Ahora su estado era aún peor, habían logrado encontrar esa cabaña abandonada para poder atenderle las heridas, pero no habían conseguido más que vendar algunas heridas y quemaduras con un improvisado vendaje. El frío aumentaba y no tenían nada para mantener el calor. Habían logrando encender la vieja chimenea que habían en el lugar, pero no era suficiente, el frío persistía.

-Lo…lo siento, fue mi culpa, debí escucharte- Lágrimas empezaron a caer de los orbes azules de la pelirroja, se sentía culpable. Si hubiera escuchado a su compañero eso no hubiera sucedido. Cerró fuertemente los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas seguirán saliendo. Una pata se posó sobre su hombro. Volteó a ver encontrándose con el pokemon gato.

-No te eches la culpa, fue un accidente, Jessie- Trató de consolar, al igual que la oji azul. El estado psicólogo de Meowth no era mejor que el de Jessie, pero hasta el sabía que en momentos así llorar y lamentarse no era una opción, necesitaban encontrar ayuda urgente, no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados a esperar que el fin de su amigo llegara.

-Tienes razón- Dijo decidida poniéndose de pie, tomó la manta que tenía sobre su regazo poniéndose sobre los hombros. Luego se encaminó hasta la puerta de salida.

-Espera ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Meowth confuso por la acción de la pelirroja, estaba loca, no era seguro salir con el clima que estaba haciendo.

-Iré a buscar ayuda, no puedo quedarme aquí esperando lo peor- Tomó la perilla de la puerta, pero antes de abrirla el gato la interrumpió.

-Jessie, no puedes irte así, es peligroso, si te pasa algo…- Ahora fue Jessie quien interrumpió a Meowth.

-Tomaré el riesgo- No esperó más y abrió la opuesta para salir de la cabaña, una ráfaga fría se adentró al lugar, el gran portazo de la puerta al cerrarse fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que un gran silencio reinara.

Meowth frunció el ceño, sabía que Jessie era terca cuando quería, pero ¿Arriesgarse a salir con la gran tormenta que había? Definitivamente esa era una de las mayores estupideces que había hecho, por un momento pensó en ir corriendo por ella para evitar que se fuera, pero era arriesgado, la nieve no dejaba ver a más de un par de metros de distancia, el también podía perderse o algo peor.

Suspiró, no podía dejar a su amigo solo, pero tampoco podía dejar que Jessie anduviera sola por ahí. Volteó a ver a los dos pokemon que se acurrucaban con delicadeza al lado de James, en un intento de proveerle algo de calor. Meowth suspiró nuevamente antes de sentarse al lado del peli azul, se quedaría con él, sabía que Jessie era fuerte y que si alguien era capaz de encontrar ayuda era ella. Pero aún así, su preocupación no se iba.

~O~O~O~O~O~

La pelirroja caminaba con bastante dificultad, el frío viento la golpeaba en la cara y su visibilidad era casi nula, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, fácilmente pudieran ser horas o quizás solo fueron algunos minutos. Tampoco sabía hacia donde iba o cuanto camino había recorrido.

Tropezó con algo, una piedra quizás, cayó bruscamente al frío suelo, por un momento se sintió demasiado débil como para levantarse, pero recordó cual era su objetivo. -No puedo rendirme ahora- dijo poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad, continuó caminando.

Luego de mucho trayecto sus piernas ya comenzaban a doler, sus párpados pesaban, el frío era insoportable, pero ella continuaba. A lo lejos logró divisar varias luces, trató de encaminarse hacía allá, logró ver otra luz acercándose a donde estaba ella, fue entonces cuando ya no pudo más y cayó de rodillas al piso, la luz, que al aparecer era una linterna, se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba ella..

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntaron, no claro que no estaba bien, pero quien necesitaba ayuda urgente no era, forzó un poco la vista para poder ver bien a quien tenía en frente, una pequeña gota de la esperanza la invadió al ver que se trataba de una enfermera Joy, lo que quería decir que había un centro pokemon cerca.

-En la cabaña… deben ayudarlo- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de caer inconsciente, víctima del frío y el cansancio.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Despertó con un horrible dolor en las extremidades, trataba de ver el lugar en donde se encontraba, pero una luz la cegaba, tardó varios segundos en adaptarse a la iluminación del lugar. Estaba en la habitación de un hospital, probablemente del Centro Pokemon que había visto antes de desmayarse.

-Que bueno que despiertas, no tenías bastantes preocupados- Jessie parpadeo incrédula viendo a la Enfermera Joy que acababa de entrar a la había. Cómo si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría encima recordó la razón por la cual andaba deambulando en plena tormenta de nieve.

-¡Espere, yo no soy la que necesita ayuda, el está…!- Comenzó a decir, pero la enfermera la interrumpió.

-¿Hablas de tu amigo que estaba en la cabaña? No te preocupes, fuimos a investigar y lo trajimos hasta aquí, llevas varios días en consiente, por lo que los trasladaron a ambos al Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Lumiose- Explicó la enferma, Jessie la miro confundida, fue entonces cuando sintió un jalón en el brazo que se dio cuenta que no había estado sola.

-¿Gourgeist?- Preguntó el pokemon viendo con preocupación a su entrenadora, Jessie sonrió antes de acariciar su cabeza.

-Estoy bien, Gourgeist, pero de quien quisiera saber es de James- Dijo regresando su vista a la pelirrosa.

-Él se encuentra bien, estaba en un estado demasiado grave cuando lo encontramos, logramos estabilizarlo y solo estamos a la espera de que despierte- Explicó nuevamente la Enfermera Joy.

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-Claro, en un momento te llevare a donde está él- Respondió la Enfermera.

Pasaron varios minutos en lo que la Enfermera Joy fue a informar sobre el estado de Jessie, ahora ambas caminaban por los pasillos del Centro Pokemon con destino hacia la habitación donde atendían al peli-azul.

Al entrar, lo primero que notó fue a Meowth e Inkay durmiendo en una silla cercana a la cama, por lo que le habían dicho, esos dos no se habían separado de James en ningún segundo. Luego estaba el inconsciente sobre la cama, tenía varias vendas alrededor de la cabeza, su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda estaban enyesados, al parecer se los había fracturado.

La enfermera se fue dejándola sola, Jessie se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama, James no había despertado, pero según los doctores ya estaba fuera de peligro, se preguntaba por que no le habían hecho preguntas por el cual el peli-azul había terminado en ese estado, quizás Meowth se había atrevido a contarles algo.

-¿Jessie?- Escuchó la voz adormecida de Meowth, él e Inkay habían despertado. Jessie no dijo nada, solo se regresó su vista a James.

Habían pasado varias horas en la que Jessie no se había separado de él.

En ese momento estaba ella sola ahí, Meowth y los otros dos pokemon se había ido a comer algo o a tomar aire fresco, no lo sabía. Apretó con un poco de fuerza la mano de su compañero, en ningún momento lo había soltado desde que llegó.

-¿Je…Jessie?- Escuchó la voz de su compañero llamándola, rápidamente volteó a verle, como lo esperaba, acababa de despertar.

-¡James, despertaste!- Gritó feliz lanzándose a abrazarlo sin delicadeza alguna.

-Jessie… me lastimas- Se quejó débilmente, rápidamente Jessie los soltó.

-Oh… lo siento- se disculpo levemente apenada. -Me alegra ver que estés bien-

-¿Qué sucedió?- James examinaba con la mirada el lugar en donde sea encontraba.

-Es una larga historia… aunque la verdad, todo fue mi culpa, debí hacerte caso y ni haberte hecho probar ese robot- Jessie agachó entristecida la cabeza, los recuerdos de lo sucedido comenzaron a llegar a la cabeza del peli-azul.

Tomó suavemente la mano de su compañera, haciendo que esta lo viera a los ojos. -No fue tu culpa, fue solo un accidente- Dijo tratando de evitar que la pelirroja sugiera sintiéndose mal por eso. Jessie sonrió débilmente, recordaba que eso mismo le había dicho Meowth, pero aún así no dejaba de sentir culpabilidad. Pero ya no quería seguir hablando de eso.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando…- comentó llamando la atención de James. -Después de esto, creo que ya no quiero seguir con esto, tu sabes, de seguir tratando de robar pokemon y en especial al Pikachu del mocoso- dijo, James abrió los ojos sorprendido, nunca creyó que escucharía esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Jessie.

-¿Me estas diciendo que… quieres dejar el Equipo Rocket?- Preguntó aún sin creérselo.

-Oh vamos, se que esa idea se te ha cruzando por la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones-

James hizo memoria, desde hace tiempo había pensado en decirle a Jessie la idea de dejar el Equipo Rocket, pero se le hacía imposible, le agradaba tanto el entusiasmos que había en el rostro de la oji azul cada vez que armaba un plan para capturar a Pikachu, simplemente no podía ir de un día para otro y decirle que ya no quería seguir con eso, temía por la reacción de Jessie al decirle tal idea, por lo que nunca se lo comentó, lo mismo pasaba con Meowth, sabía que el felino ya estaba más que cansado de terminar volando por lo aires luego de alguna derrota y de terminar en algún lugar desconocido, pero a decir verdad, el pokemon parlanchín sabía disimularlo bien.

-Jessie… desde hace tiempo yo he pensado lo mismo- Sonrió con sinceridad viendo a los ojos de Jessie. Ella iba a responder, pero la puerta se abrió dando paso a los cuatro pokemon del grupo.

-¡James!- Pequeñas lagrimillas salieron de los ojos del felino al ver a su amigo despierto, como lo esperaban Jessie, él e Inkay fueron los primeros en lanzarse a abrazarlo, su Gourgeist se quedó a su lado.

-¡Inkay, Chimuelo!- James abrazó al pokemon calamar, Meowth de aferró fuertemente al pecho del peli-azul, aún soltando lágrimas de felicidad. Wobbuffet saltó sobre los tres aplastándolos al instante. Jessie sonrió divertida, se preguntaba como sería su vida a partir desde ese día, solo algo tenia en claro y era que permanecerían juntos.

~O~O~O~O~O~

El día estaba soleado, todo estaba bastante calmado. Había pasado una semana desde que James despertó. Justo ese día le habían dado de alta y ahora salían del Centro Pokemon, lastimosamente tendría que usar silla de ruedas por un tiempo, Jessie se encantaba parada detrás de él empujando la silla.

-¿Y ahora que?- Preguntó James volteando a ver a la oji azul, está se encogió de hombros no sabiendo que hacer o decir.

-No quiero regresar a Kanto, el jefe nos cortaría la cabeza- Fue su única opinión. Ambos parecieron pensar por unos segundos. James estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero justo en ese momento un azabache, al cual conocían muy bien, pasó corriendo chocando con la silla de ruedas, haciendo que el Pikachu que viajaba en su hombro cayera sobre el regazo de James.

-Oh, lo siento, no me fije por donde iba- Se disculpó Ash mientras se sobaba el brazo adolorido por el golpe.

Jessie y James guardaron silencio por unos segundos, se miraron entre ellos, luego miraron al pokemon eléctrico que estaba sobre los brazos del peli-azul.

-No te preocupes, aquí está tu Pikachu- James tomó al roedor y entregándoselo a su entrenador, el Pikachu trepó nuevamente al hombro del azabache.

-Gracias eh… ¡Adiós!- De despidió al ver que sus amigos le llamaban a lo lejos. Los dos adultos rieron levemente, años de conocer a ese chico y el nunca lograba reconocerlos cuando estaban disfrazados.

-¿Nunca más?- Preguntó James llevando la vista a los ojos azules de su compañera.

-Nunca más- Respondió ella sonriendo con sinceridad.

Nunca más volverían a tratar de robar otro pokemon, nunca más tratarían de atrapar a Pikachu, nunca más se interpondrían en el camino del joven entrenador, nunca más volverían al Equipo Rocket, nunca se separarían.

 **~[Quince Años Después]~**

Ciudad Lumiose, sin duda, una ciudad muy hermosa, hogar de diversos restaurantes con manjares muy exquisitos, uno fe esos mejores restaurantes era la cafetería conocida como. "Rocket's Café" Una cafetería muy famosa, no solo en la ciudad, si no también e toda la región e inclusive era muy mencionada en otras regiones.

La cafetería tenia una gran variedad de postres y platillos muy deliciosos, pero sim duda lo q le causaba más curiosidad a sus visitantes era el hecho de solamente era atendida por tres personas y algunos cuantos pokemon.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? ya casi es hora de abrir- Exclamó la mujer pelirroja de aspecto un poco más mayor a como se había visto hace ya varios años, su voz sonaban bastante preocupada.

-Relájate, Jessie, no tardará en venir. Seguro se entretuvo con algo- Dijo James mientras decoraban unos pasteles que estaban sobre su mesa de trabajo. -Me recuerda a ti- dijo esto último en susurro para que su esposa no lo escuchara, por fortuna así fue.

La preocupación de la pelirroja no desaparecía, volteó a ver al área del comedor pensando que estaría ahí la persona a quien buscaba pero no hay nadie.

-¡Ya llegué!- Se escuchó una puerta abrirse, seguida de una voz infantil femenina.

-Jossie ¿Dónde estuviste?-regañó, Jessie volteando a ver a la niña, cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes, no pasaba de los diez años,la niña parecía esconder algo detrás de su espalda.

-Es que veras… Venía para acá y encontré a esta pobre criatura lastimada y sola… y me preguntaba si… ¿Puedo quedármela?- De su espalda sacó un Pikachu con la cola en forma de corazón, o sea, hembra. La Pikachu tenia unas vendas en una de sus patitas y una alrededor de sus orejas.

-¿Pika pika?- La Pikachu y la niña pusieron la mirada mas enternecedora que pudieron, parecía que lo habían estado ensayando.

Jessie y James se voltearon a ver mutuamente, luego voltearon a ver a su hija y al pequeña roedora, verla les había traído cientos de recuerdos.

-Está bien, puedes quedártela- respondió Jessie sonriendo, la niña y la Pikachu se lanzaron sobre los dos adultos capturándolos en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!¡La cuidaré bien! Vamos, Pikachu, te daré un baño!- Jossie salió corriendo de la cocina dirigiéndose al segundo piso, seguida del pokemon eléctrico.

Jessie y James, rieron, recordaron el día que decidieron dejar el Equipo Rocket, al principio fue bastante complicado, pero con el tiempo lograron llegar a algo, tres años después de eso se casaron y dos años más tarde nació Jossie. "Se tardaron mucho" Era lo que siempre les decía Meowth, y la verdad tenia la razón.

 **~Fin~**

 **¡Holis, holis! Bueno la verdad tenia ganas de escribir un One Short de este Shipping desde hace tiempo y hasta que por fin se me ocurrió algo, no muy buen pero meh.**

 **Esto también lo escribí como "Regalo" o algo así para una loli bien kawaii, la hijasa de mi vidasa, es adoptada pero la quelo (?) Conocida como Panqueques Darks o Darks Cupcake Love, o algo así :v**

 **Weno espero que les haya gustado, ya tenía este Fandom bastante abandonado, pero quien sabe probablemente algún día termine las dos historias que dejé a medias (?)**


End file.
